


We must away

by ser_padfoot



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ser_padfoot/pseuds/ser_padfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "Duh~ My head still is not online but hey, I suggest you listen to "Things we Lost in the Fire" from Bastille for a Dworin story and something angst, comfort?" - chaosvincent</p><p>A short scene that takes place after the first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We must away

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [We Must Away (Chinese Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128349) by [d7b7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7)



> Please remember that English isn't my first language, but I tried and therefore hope that you'll like it :)

It took them a few hours to make their way down from the rock where the eagles had dropped them. The path was slippery and they were all tired which made the task even more complicated. Finally they reached the foot of the hill where they found shelter in a small cave. Most of them simply dropped everything right there were they stood and prepared their bedrolls in the quickest way possible. Thorin saw his nephews curl up with each other and felt some of the tension leaving his bruised body. His family was safe, at least for now.

With a heavy sigh he sat down on a tree stump, his elbows resting on his knees, his head bowed. Only now, in the darkness of the night he could let go, could stop to pretend that he wasn’t afraid of what laid before them. Erebor…all these years ago he had thought that he would never see it again. He thought it lost to the flames and even after nearly a century the images of his burning home where still vivid in his mind. The screams echoed in his ears and a long forgotten fear sank it’s ice-cold claws into his heart. An involuntary shudder made his skin crawl and he desperately tried to fight his own memories when someone put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Thorin startled and nearly punched the person in front of him in the face before he blinked and his vision cleared. It was Dwalin who knelt in front of him, watching him with worried eyes. 

Dwalin, his ever faithful Dwalin.

The unspoken question hung between them until Thorin shook his head. “Nothing more than memories.”  
"I know." Dwalins voice was rough with emotions he only allowed in moments like these to come to the surface. There was no need to explain, still Dwalin felt like it was his duty to comfort his king, to stand by his side. Over all this years he had done this, had looked after the so called beggar prince because there was no one else left. That was what he had always done and what he would always do until the day one of them died. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

With calm movements Dwalin sat down next to Thorin and together they watched the moon rise, both lost in thoughts. No more words where spoken that night, but after a while Dwalin felt Thorin move next to him. He shifted closer to his soul mate until Dwalin lifted one arm and put it around Thorin’s shoulder, keeping him close.  
They had a long way to go until they would reach their destiny, but right now, right then it was only them, seeking and giving comfort to each other.


End file.
